elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mono Entropy
Overview A basic creature based deck that relies on the power of Dissipation Shield to tip the scales towards your formidable army. As a mono deck you have a very good chance of having more than enough quanta to get your minions up quick and any extra you end up with will come in quite handy for defense. Example Cards Mark of Entropy Amethyst Pillar-15 Dissipation Shield-2 Maxwell's Demon-2 Abomination-4 Purple Dragon-3 Chaos Seed-3 Dagger-1 A quick and easily attainable setup with room for modification, keep it at 30 cards for best results. Some players might prefer more Dragons but I find the Abominations more flexible. If you're having problems with your Shields being stolen/destroyed consider adding a third or even fourth. Discord replaces Dagger if you have it of course, great for minor denial and if your opponent wastes a Steal/Deflag on it all the better for you when it's time to put your Shields up. This is the code for the deck unupped with discord instead 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vc 4vd 4vd 4ve 4ve 4ve 4ve 4vf 4vf 4vf 4vg 4vg 4vi 4vi 4vi 4vl 8pj Basic Strategy This deck has a good chance of starting smoothly with a good amount of pillars and a number of 5 and 10 point creatures to use it. Focus on laying out as many Abominations as you can as they offer the best bang for the buck, but consider a Demon or two for defense if you get the chance. You ideally want to save your Shields until you've laid out all creatures in hand and have a steady reserve of quanta, perhaps 20-30 depending on circumstances. If you can keep your shield up and your creatures alive most damage will bounce right off of you and the match is soon over. Be sure to take advantage of the Demon's ability to quickly kill creatures with higher attack than hp, very handy on most Dragons and plenty of other nasty monsters. Likewise Chaos Seed can be quite helpful in many situations don't be afraid to give it a shot, you never know when you'll Parallel Universe that Dragon or maybe just weaken a creature enough for your Demon to snipe it. Weaknesses ;Steal/Deflag :As this deck's main strength is it's ability to block all forms of physical damage the most obvious counter is to kill the Shield. The deck remains viable as the creatures function just fine without it however you quickly lose your edge. Particularly dangerous is a fire deck as it's safe to presume they're carrying a few Deflag's and will have a distinct upperhand with creatures and spells. :Also, since this is a mono deck, quantum stealing (devourers), swapping (Discord), or pillar destroying may ruin your strategy completely, especially if you're running low on pillars in the early phase of a game. ;Damage Spells :All damage in this deck comes from creatures, none of which with very high hp and no way to defend or heal them. Your Shield will easily deflect most damage types and you'll have plenty of quanta to do it but will severely slow your progress which could be disastrous if your opponent has a solid way of damaging you. ;Poison :As with many decks Poison is a serious threat not to be underestimated. Don't hesitate to drop a Chaos Seed on any Chrysaoras you see and hope for as many high damage creatures as possible. Play your shield as soon as you can afford it, the early damage counts for a lot more when you're still taking 5-10 damage AFTER the Shield is up. ;Momentum :Creatures with momentum ignore the shield and will damage you disregarding any defence. I can think of no better counter to this deck than a pure fire. Summary Designed to be a solid deck easily built from scratch it does a great job at punishing decks who thought they could get away without an item counter, and the irony that this deck also has no such counter is not lost on me (UPDATE: The new Butterfly Effect card can provide the missing item counter, though to use this card, you need a cheap and easy card with an attack lower than 3. Photon is perfect for this role). With a solid defense and respectable offense you'll have a fighting chance even when the chips are down but it's focus on pillars and creatures means there's only so much you can do to stop the chips from falling in the first place. Use your Seeds and Demons liberally and consider adding a third Shield if you're having troubles keeping it in place. This deck wins quite reliably against AI3 but is likely not as efficient at farming then the more popular Mono decks. Still it has its own set of pros and cons that differ from those enough that I feel it's worth playing around with, even if you're just sick of grinding that Dark/Aether/Fire deck until your eyes bleed. It also has room for customizability, whether you want to dump some of the lesser creatures and load up on Dragons or if you'd rather fill in the deck with some of Entropy's more interesting cards. Either way it'd be hard to argue against the usefulness of a few more pillars. Feel free to toy around with it and if you find some nice cards to add don't hesitate to edit this page as needed. Some quick facts after testing this out for 40 games against AI3 I won 39 games, 2 were EM I lost 1 to the neutrotoxin stall... Thats a 97.5 win % with a 5% EM Longest TTW was 12 so its also very fast Way better than it looks Great AI3 grinder that is more fun than most others Only thing you might want to upgrade would be pillars or dragons (I would take pillars) Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Aggro